Thinking Of You
by PersonalBrandx3
Summary: Bella thinks that Edward died in battle, she doesn't know is that he faked his death and left with Tanya. Large amounts of money are 'randomly' being sent to her house but she refuses to use the money even when she needs it. Cullen's are Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Some random idea that popped in my head. Everyone who's supposed to be a vampire in Twilight is. Bella never knew that they were vampires. 2 month old baby. I just love babies. :O

Bella POV

The clock ticked by as I sat down in the dining room. The only noises in the entire house were the sounds of the clock ticking, the craddle rocking and the music that put the baby to sleep. I don't know how long I had been there, but it felt like forever. I kept reading the letter that was stained with tears over and over. He was dead. Gone. Worst case scenario's ran threw my mind when I first read it.

SA2 89 GOVT=PXX NR WASHINGTON NOV 26 111A MRS ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN AND RENESMEE CULLEN= 2801 SOUTH 6TH ST AMITY OR= THE NAVY DEPARTMENT DEEPLY REGRETS TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR HUSBAND EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN 11B INFANTRYMAN REPORTED MISSING IN ACTION. THE DEPARTMENT EXTENDS TO YOU ITS SINCEREST SYMPATHY IN YOUR GREAT LOSS. ON ACCOUNT OF EXISTING CONDITIONS THE BODY CANNOT BE RETURNED. TO PREVENT POSSIBLE AID TO OUR ENEMIES PLEASE DO NOT DIVULGE THE NAME OF HIS SHIP OR STATION= REAR ADMIRAL JACOBS THE CHIEF OF NAVAL PERSONNEL.

How was I going to afford anything now? What am I going to do now? He's gone now. I can't move, that's for sure. We just bought this house, how could I just sell it? I walked up stairs when I heard Renesmee crying, I picked her up and changed her, fed her then sat down in the rocking chair. She fell asleep fast, softly snoring. I frowned and looked around the room. Just us two. All she'll have is pictures of her father because she can't remember anything, she's just a baby.

And I'll just have to move on. Like life.

Review. The shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. I don't think they send out letters anymore, but I did the letter thingy because thats what I found online. They moved to Oregon just in case you didn't know. o.o They never stay in the same state when I write these storys, I just can't have then in Forks :p it urks me.  



	2. It was all a dream

Bella's 20 just in case you didn't know. o.o

_2 years later._

" Nessie just eat. " I said picking up the spoon.

" Nuh uh. " She said. I sighed and knew that I would have to throw away the food. I took her out of her high-chair and put her in the play pen. I was stressed enough as it is, having to throw out perfectly good food would just stress me out more. I've literally bought everything a baby could eat and she hates it all. More money is wasted and I'm not supposed to be spending any money. I've been desperate for money many times but I still haven't touched the money that just randomly comes to the house. It's not mine, I don't know where it's from therefore I don't touch it.

I sat back done in the chair and looked at the bills. Taxes, the light bill, water, heat. Ugh, I had roughly about 100,000 dollars in the safe, but I refuse to use ANY of it. My mother and Charlie stopped by along with the Cullens, to comfort me after Edwards death, some of the money in the safe was from my parents. Shamefully, I used their money. It was just the large random amounts of money I couldn't use. I didn't have to use the money anyway; no one was bothering me about it. But my parents insisted I used theirs when they gave it to me. So that was the money I used; aside from the little that I made. I took a shower and got dressed. I might go outside today, maybe not. I dressed on simple jeans, slippers, a white shirt and a long gray cardigan. I put my hair up in a bun and took Nessie out of the play pen and let her walk around the house. The door bell rang and she grabbed my finger, she put one of her fingers in her mouth and walked me to the door. I picked her up and opened the door.

" Oh, hi Alice didn't expect you to be here... "

" Hi, you had this in front of your door.. " She said quietly and handed me the envelope, no doubt filled with money. No address, nor name. As if it was delivered by hand.

" Oh.. Thank you. " I said with a smile and just threw it on the counter. She bit her lip and sat down in my living room, I followed her into the living room.

" So how you doing? " I said, trying to avoid any awkward sad silences that I knew would come.

" I'm doing good. " She said sadly. I turned on the television, because I didn't want any complete silence between us. It was just so awkward talking to Alice now, I felt like she always wanted to avoid me now.

" Nessie. " I whispered.

" Nessie! " I said again, but she wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at Alice, but it wasn't a nice stare. More like an 'I don't like you' stare . Alice turned her head to look at Nessie, I expected Nessie to look away quickly but she continued to I guess 'glare'. Alice looked at her with a sad face, both of them making me feel awkward. I got up to go get orange juice for all of us, and then that's when Nessie stopped staring and followed me. I waited for her and picked her up, then went to go get the Orange juice.

" Nessie it's not nice to stare. " I told her carrying the juice back to the living room.

" Here you go, sorry about her. " I said quietly.

" Thank you " she smiled at me, taking a tiny sip, almost like she didn't take one at all.

" So, anything happened? You know? Out of the norm? Nothing good? " I said trying to make conversation for the second time.

" Nothing's happening, everything's normal. I got new clothes for the family.. " She said laughing.

" That's... nice. " I smiled. As usual she got clothes for the family, that's more than normal.

" You? " She asked me.

" Uh, I'm still getting random envelopes filled with loads of cash... No, nothings happened. " I said with a little smile.

" Strange... " She said softly.

" Yeah, I mean it's nice and all but no thanks, they should stop sending it. " I said to her.

" They won't. " She said in a happy tone, almost knowing.

She's probably right, she always is. They won't stop sending, but just because they won't stop sending doesn't mean I'll use it. I prefer my own made cash.

" I haven't visited your house in a while.. " I said.

I wanted to visit her family, see everyone again. I'd like to socialize, I get tired of being here all the time. I'm sure Renesmee is bored too. I'm sure everyone will look the same- they always do. They're like never aging models. They sure look like models, they're all 'oh so pretty'. My self-esteem seriously takes a beating every time I see them, my confidence does too. I become so self conscious around them. But that doesn't mean I don't love them, I just secretly envy the 'oh so pretty' family. Memories do come back of Edward when I visited their house, but I learn to deal with it.

" Well... That's why I came! " she said in a cheery tone.

" You came because... " I said

" To come take you to our house! We all miss you! "

" That's nice and all, but I'm very bus- "

" No your not. Your dying to leave this place. "

There was nothing I could say to that. She didn't care what I said, she made me come. She forced me on the plane, claiming I was in denial and that she knew I wanted to come. The house _almost _brought me to tears. It felt like he was still there, it even smelled like him. Like he never left. Alice unpacked my luggage, and I left to roam the house. Rosalie went straight for Renesmee and I greeted everyone. Everyone was happy to hear her talk, she talked a lot when she wanted to, but she mostly stayed quiet. She talked to me the most, that's how they heard her speak. She didn't like the Cullens, from the start and she never tried to hide that. But she knew there was no way out of anything, like Rosalie. We talked until night, then I got tired and told them that I'd speak to them in the morning. I picked Nessie up and walked to our room where I quickly fell asleep, and a dream crept in.

It was dark, my eyes were closed and I heard people talking. A woman was crying, but a man told her that he'd be back,he'd make sure of it. She mumbled an 'okay' and suddenly, whatever I was in was in between them. They were hugging? When these two people hugged, another picture came into my mind. It was Edward, and a beautiful lady. Together. She had shiny strawberry blond hair, gorgeous honey colored eyes like Edwards, and an hourglass figure. They ran together out of the woods and into a house, giggling.

This dream is a nightmare.

The next I knew, they were in bed together, kissing and hugging each other. After they were done she asked him 'When are you going to leave that _pathetic thing_? ' grabbing his hand, staring at his ring. He told her ' Soon ' kissing her lips. The vision ended and it was back to being dark and hearing voices. Like I was hearing voices from underwater, that's what it felt like.

I sat up straight in bed, beads of cold sweat on my forehead. My heart raced a million miles an hour, my breath was sporadic. Nessie was in bed with me, with a furrowed brow. She frowned and took her hand off of me. She was sucking her thumb, staring off into space now.

" Are you okay? " A soft voice asked me. It was Jasper.

" Yeah.. " I said in a shaky voice, clearing my throat.

" What time is it? " I asked

" 2:55am " He said.

" Why are you up? " I asked in a confused tone.

" I uh.. I was making some tea, and I heard a bit of noises so I came to check on you. " He smiled.

" Oh okay.. " I said taking a hand wiping my face. I was crying. I cried in my sleep, I blushed and he left.

Nessie stayed with a frown the rest of the night. I couldn't go back to sleep, afraid of what else my mind would think of. But I was already thinking of the dream, torturing myself. I couldn't go to sleep, I was a mess. All because of a dream, Nessie didn't go to sleep either, we stayed up until everyone else awoke. Still, I couldn't stop thinking of the dream, I barely ate my breakfast. My stomach churned, while my mind replayed. Why the hell would I dream of such a thing?

Review! This chapter is short too, I'm still trying to figure out how things'll go.


End file.
